saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Premium OAV Part 1
The first OAV in the 1999 Premium OAV. The Sanzo Party reach another village, and here they meet a girl named Mifa , who has a huge interest in mechanics, so she's really excited to see Jeep. And later she hears a Harley motorcycle and goes off to find it. Meanwhile, there's a trio of suspicious looking men in cloaks sitting a bit away from them that Sanzo notices. Mifa goes to serve them, but she notices a strange-looking package. The trio snaps at her not to touch it. They reveal themselves as demons and threaten Mifa and the rest of the bar, but the Sanzo Party intervenes. Eventually, the demons recognise the Sanzo Party, and promptly run away. The villagers praise the Sanzo Party for stopping the demons, however unbeknowst to them, the demons drop a bomb outside the area before running away. The next morning, the Sanzo Party plan to leave the bar, but Jeep stutters, hungover from last night. Mifa's relative gives the party fireworks as gift, informing them of a festival they're having later that night. Driving off, the Sanzo Party engage in their typical bickering, but to their surprise, someone interferes and hijack's Jeep's radio. He claims to be a passerby of the village, and goes on about how accidents happen in one's life, and tells the party to watch for a big firework. The bomb goes off, decimating and killing majority of the buildings and villagers. Over the party's shock, the man laughs maniacally. Meanwhile, at Houtou Castle , Yaone discusses Gyokumen's decision to send the demon, Ensui , after the party. She admits he is a brilliant man when it comes to explosives, but not without being a madman who finds beauty in his explosives and 'accidents', indiscriminate and not the least bit worried about slaughtering innocent people. Kougaiji informs her one village was destroyed by him under Gyokumen's order. Disturbed, Yaone declares that she cannot let this go on, and runs off to stop Ensui. The Party Returns to the village's ruins, where they run into Mifa's aunt, one of very few survivors due to having been below the village in a cellar during the explosion. Mifa stares off into the distance, shocked and devastated everyone else perished. She collapses, sobbing, and Jeep flies over to her to comfort her. The Party offers to drive the pair off to their relatives near the mountain, but Ensui appears on the still-erect bridge on his motorcycle, laughing at them. Hakkai recognises his voice, and Mifa recognises him as the customer with a Harley. Fireworks flare up whilst he mocks them, and from the sparks appear demons, including the three from last night. Naturally, the Party makes quick work of them. Ensui passes by Mifa, asking about Goku's diadem and Hakkai's ear cuffs, revealing their properties as Limters to her, and ultimately their demon nature. The battle ends, but Ensui apprehends Jeep. Gojyo intends to attack, but the three demons are shocked to see bombs in them, and are set off by Ensui. Back on his motorcycle, Ensui makes his escape. With Jeep in pain and Mifa angered by their demon identities, the Sanzo Party find themselves in a difficult situation. And by sundown, find themselves with no supplie, leaving them with Hakkai's infamous 'grass meals'. Goku shows them a timer that Ensui left behind. Jeep suddenly transforms into a vehicle. Once again hijacking the radio, Ensui informs them of the next accident, and the timer starts counting down. Hakkai finds a bomb implanted in Jeep's nerves, and only Ensui can disarm the bomb. The party's six hours now at only five hours and 45 minutes, Ensui gives them one chance to save themselves. He brings up the city ahead of them, where the festival is to be held, where Ensui prepared the final stage for them. Although aware it's a trap that'll only get the city involved with their troubles, the party decides they have no choice but to go, aware Ensui would set bombs off on both groups. The way to the city takes up an entire hour, and Gojyo assumes Ensui's prepared traps to slow them down on the way. With her relatives in the village and the festival, Mifa still recovers from the shock. Also at the city, a disguised Yaone and the party try to gather their bearings for their next move. But not before Goku and Gojyo indulge in the festival's game and food stalls, much to Sanzo's chagrin. Yaone notices a great deal of shaking in the city. A gigantic beetle erupts in the city. Category:Premium Episodes